Lunar Claw
Warrior of the Chinese Zodiac Code name: Lunar claw Real name: Jonathan Akira Black Civilian Alias: Johnny, Black cat Johnny, Cat 13 Age: 22 Race: Japanese America Current occupation: Ronin, waiting to get accepted to the college of his choice. Current place of work: Madam 13’s Den of the occult Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black Height: 5’6” Weight: 165 Chinese Zodiac: Dragon officially Greek Zodiac: Cancer Personal History Johnny black, young Japanese American man whose brand of luck is at the peek even in comparison to others who have ever been depicted in any shape or form. Poor kid was born under one unlucky star said to only come out every thousand years, by his turn of luck his day of birth came under this star one a leap year of the dragon. Growing up little Johnny always found himself neck deep in trouble. Oh the lord and his parents know he is the sweetest boy who would nurse a fly back to health. Unfortunately Johnny his brand of luck was always the root for his horrible reputation and rather disheartening nicknames. Black cat Johnny or more commonly Cat number 13 was a good student but sadly with his luck not only affecting him but others around him made plenty of enemies. Some of these guys were common street gang members the way up to a dean of a certain university. You see Johnny always wanted to be defense attorney since he was so use to putting himself on the line for others. Once he had dreams of being a cop but figuring his luck he would be better with a pen than with a revolver. Sadly since he graduated high school he has been trying to get into school know for it’s outstanding law division courses. He is now 22 two and still attempting to get in spending his days online taking whatever courses he can at local community colleges. To keep money in his pocket he has been tossed from one job after another always ending with his luck tossing him out on his ass. Finally it was on the eve of his 21st birthday he was walking home late one evening after being let go from yet another job. He was about one block from his apartment when he spotted members of a local gang he was already not popular with. Normally Johnny would have done all he could to avoid crossing paths with them if it wasn’t for the fact they had surrounded a woman wrapped in a ragged old coat. Be it the fact that his bicycle was run over by a car earlier that day, missed the first bus to his job, ending up late only to be chewed out as he was handed his pink slip, and/or that no one remembered it was his birthday. He walked up to them but ended up slipping on all things a dirty diaper. The skinhead leader never got a mouth full of baby waste before a stumbling Johnny ended up elbowing him in the sternum knocking him out. The skinhead’s friends would soon become living demonstration of klutz-fu. When the battle was over and all of the punks were on the ground the cloaked woman approached him wanting express gratitude. Sadly the skinhead caught his second wind and pulled out a knife ready to ventilate woman but was pulled out of the way at the last second. The blade cut open his shirt exposing 12 very faint birthmarks that were positioned clockwise. When the blade cut though the shirt it cut right down the middle splitting were the 12 and 1 would be. This created a 13th mark that did not belong there just as the moon rose in the sky. The light of the half moon shined directly on his chest as a black mist exited his wound. This black miss would cover half of him as he instinctively crouched down in feline like behavior. His attacker swung his blade around panicked only to end up with 5 claw marks across the face taking his eyes and tongue in the process. The woman watched in awe just as the black mist covered hand looked ready to strike again only to be stopped by Johnny’s human hand as he screamed out “NO MORE!!” He fell to his knees and the cloaked woman stood up smiling. A single wave of her wrists and her attackers disappeared. She walks up to him and places a hand over his eyes causing him to fall limp. Regaining consciousness he would find himself shirtless with what looked like a sundial tattooed to his chest. There were a couple of strange things about this sundial, one of which was that it was not depicting the sun but the moon instead. Another odd thing was that it had the symbols of the Chinese zodiac 1-12 ordered and numbered like a clock. Finally the strangest thing of them all was the fact that there was a number 13 between the 12 and 1 position with the symbol of a cat there. He was about to touch the number 13 just as the woman walked in and whacked him on his head with folded Chinese fan. He could tell it was the woman due to her voice as she spoke to him explaining what was going on. It seems every so often the old gods that protected the souls of the living from being taken by an ancient force of evil in servitude to lord of Devils and Demons, the emperor of Darkness, the morning star, vice to heaven, and God of Hell. This servant would find those chosen to the Vessels of evil to carry bring 666 souls from 666 different worlds for each of 12 symbols of the Black Zodiac. His response to this was to tell her she was full of crap. In her counter response she tore off causing him to blink and when his eyes reopened he found himself surrounded by stars in the vast emptiness of space. When he looked down at his feet he found himself in a massive hand that was connect to the woman who had revealed she to be the new Budda. The Budda proceeded to regale the story behind the 12 spirits of the Zodiac she controlled. That originally that there one animal that was tricked by the one who became the first spirit and was left out. The cat grew bitter, calling upon the power of the moon and blackness of night channeled by the power of his desire for vengeance. In response the Budda then plucked up this angry cat born unlucky to have no real friends to be her general to command the other spirits. Now it was he, Johnny Black who was born when the year of the black cat slipped in and became the one to lead the champion souls chosen by the 12 spirits of her Zodiac. So now it was up to him to travel from world to world to stop the black general and the black spirits. Chinese Zodiac warrior's weapons The Moon dial The Moon dial is the means of Johnny of summoning the powers of the 12 champions of the Budda’s Zodiac as well as call upon the power of the 13th beast. In his human form by pressing the center of his tattoo everywhere with in a five-foot radius will be enveloped in a mini dome of space where a 3d hologram of the Moon dial will been seen floating in front of him. By placing his hand on the number 13 he can as when a situation arrives where he needs some help a mini moon will rise up moving to cast a shadow on one of the 12 best suited for the situation. A door will suddenly appear illustrating the sort of time and place the chosen beast champion originated from. Stepping out of the door summoned will appear temporary summoned being who has a limited time out of the door depending on the spirit energy remaining in Johnny. He can either send them away by pressing their number again or they end up returning when he runs out of energy. When he presses the number 13 he is able to call upon the power of the black cat that creates a very powerful armor that give him many cat like abilities as well as suitable armaments. In this stage by pressing one of the numbers instead of the summoned representative a tool will be release. These tools have the consciousness of the summoned spirit champion channeled though the tool. Of course they can be sent back by pressing the number again or when he runs out of energy. Johnny must be cautious for if he finds himself to angry or attempting to transform during a New moon something horrible will happen. If he looses himself to a primal rage or transforms during a New Moon he risks being taken over and changed into a Anthromorphic Black Cat monster representing the deep rage of the 13th beast. The 12 beasts 1) Rat-Brother rat Brother rat, Ratso Swift was once a street punk who ran jobs for a local Yakuza group. He during his youth he admired the cool allure of a New York gangster. Not the ones waving hand sighs and Ebonics, no we are talking about Godfather part 3 like mobster. Growing up he mastered slight of hand tricks, escapes, lock picking, and safe cracking. Now he might not seem like much of hero but he was doing all this to provide funds for an orphanage he grew up in. You see good old Ratso lost his parents when they were caught up in a gunfight. Our Ratso was also sweet on the ladies, especially the daughter of the man he was working for. Sadly there was another who wanted the little mafia princess and always was a bitter rival who always failed. Eventually driven mad by failure Ratso’s rival set him up for a fall trying to kill with a car bomb. Two months past and Ratso quite bandaged up came in revealing the nature of his weasel of a rival. Hearing this the girl ran to Ratso claiming that he was her one true love and she could no obey her father’s wishes. Enraged the weasel shot the princess in the back right through her heart and into Ratso’s heart. With the last of his strength Ratso tosses his favorite tool a Swiss army knife with the blade sinking both into the weasel’s throat and main artery. That day he died in her arms and in a will had all he earned donated to the very orphans he loved like his own family. Weapon form: In this state brother rat will take the form and size of rat made of metal. While like this Brother Rat is able to adjust his size and reshape his body into any sort of tool best need for any situation. 2) Ox-Sergeant OX Sergeant Ox, First Sergeant Oscar Xido lost his mother in an car accident and was raised by his father. His father always worked hard for them both ending up spending many nights coming home arms stuff with paper work. Oscar worked hard for them both forcing him to grow up very fast. When he was old enough he left home allowing his dad to focus on himself as he went to enlist. On the field Oscar was known for his immense strength and durability. The military life only made Oscar his troops gentle giant. That is until one day when one of his friend ended up losing his life taking shell meant for him. From there the gentle Oscar became the bone shattering, spine-ripping OX. No one got in Ox’s suicidal runs in a mission, he always ran risks so others would not. One thing about Ox was that since he had no mother he was always kind to women no matter their appearance or where they came from. Of course this lead to his downfall, after rising up the ranks only to sergeant so he could still run the fields he ended up coming across a female soldier of the enemy. It seems with every these two crossed paths she would always walk away clean and empty-handed. As for Ox he never drew his gun on to her always coming back a bloody mess. Encounter after encounter was always the same result until an explosion lead to them being trapped for days under ground. It was there shared many stories to pass the time as he worked to dig his way out. It seems the enemy had her bugged trying use her as a spy but ended up giving up on that just to capture him. Oscar went along with it allowing him to be called her prisoner of war. When she had a chance to ask him in private why he gave up so easily compared to their other encounters. All he did was smile before telling her that her face reminded him of his mothers. That there was no way he could harm a woman, especially not one as beautiful as her. Moved by his words she attempted to free him only to get shot in the leg by her commanding officer. Seems her commander still had her bugged waiting for her to loosen his lips with her womanly charms. This enraged Ox allowing him to break from his bindings and fought his way out with her on his shoulders and a gatling gun in his arms. His lone battle lasted for hours until back up arrived when he saw this he finally let go of the trigger. As his friends came up to congratulate him seeing their Bloody Ox smiling at them he didn’t seem to respond to their words. Seeing the girl on the back they helped her down with a paper clench tucked in her back pocket. All it said was ‘please take care of my fiancé; she was being held by the enemy and used as leverage to get me to talk. She is innocent so please clean her up and send her home.’ It was signed ‘Your eternal friend, Ox.’ When someone looked at him trying to get some answers they found he still had the gun in his hands with a death grip on it. At first they thought he was in shock but that is when they found bloody prints that belong to him stretching near a mile behind. It seems their Ox died on standing having changed the tides of the war and saving the woman he loved. Weapon form: In this state Sergeant Ox is a three part tool composed of a left shoulder mounted gatling gun, thick armored chest plate, and an armored auto targeting visor mask that directed fire from his gun. 3) Tiger-Hunter Tiger Hunter Tiger, Iron Ring Tiger as he was called in the underground martial art tournaments he has come to know as his playground. Living with grandmother that was all he could do to ensure food on the table. The only other means was to go out hunting with his signature weapon, the Tiger Gloves. These were a set of gauntlets he his grand father made. The tips were lined with very sharp blades he used to cut both opponents and prey. Of course the town he living in was very poor so many children would send days starving. That is until Tiger came back from one of his ‘hunts’, weather it be he dragging back an elk or a bag of winnings he spread the wealth. Some time he had just enough to many feed and pay for his grandmother’s medicine. The day came when word traveled around with stories of the unstoppable Iron ring Tiger that no man or beast could defeat. Soon a business man wanting to create a program dedicated to the fighting gauntlet where 40 warriors would make their way through 5 day run though 5 different obstacle courses. The remaining warrior on day one would be declared champ and winner of heavy money pot. At first Tiger’s answer was no to the offer since he does not fight for sport but for his village and family. So in response to this they kidnapped some of his people and his grandmother saying if he won they would be set free. Taking their word he fought his to the 5 day with only 3 other survivors as they rest lost their lives in the courses. During the entire trial he was approached to forfeit the victory before the beginning of each run buy someone who has placed money on him loosing. Always he said no that he fought for his family and friend and not money. One the last day when rations were given out he was drugged, not to kill him but to slow him down killing the player outside of the run would lead to the killer being set in front of a firing squad. One the last day only he and one other were left leading to a fight inside a special ring. The goal was to make it so his opponent could no longer fight, by any means necessary. Just before the fight mysterious man who approached him was actually the owner trying to convince him to stay. When he said all he wanted was his family to be set free he was told to lose the fight or he would be going home with a jar full of ashes. So in the ring Tiger went to get his ass handed to him. Just as he was about to get a bat upside his head he saw his grandmother rush to the stage telling him to get up. His opponent pissed off by her smacked her with the back causing her head to snap back. This lead to Tiger gutting his opponent and ripping out his heart. As medics came to check on him and his grandmother declaring her dead he marched towards the office of the owner. There he got to shots in the chest with the owner laughing at him saying there were more than enough kids like him in the world to fill his time slots, maybe even some from his own town. In response Tiger tossed one of his priced claws at the owner with two of them sinking into the skull through his eye sockets. There he closed his eyes and died from blood lost having avenged his grandmother and ensure this game was over. Weapon form: Tiger’s prized gauntlets would latch over the black cat claws giving the wearer the brutal power of the iron tiger. The claws were sharper and guided by the skill of the sweet Tiger. 4) Rabbit-sister rabbit Sister Rabbit, Cesily Ranolda was small town girl who wanted to be a great gymnast never with her families support. She was sweet girl who always leant a hand at a local shelter during her free time. One day after practice as school he was approached by a local talent agency. With her parents approval she began her training and soon she was making her way to the Olympics. She was amazing and while she did not win the gold she did win the hearts of the people. Soon she was on sports magazines and TV shows across the world. It was not long until she became an actress who did her own stunts. Sadly a bitter scarlet scorned when this young up start got a leading roll compared to her. Jealousy filled her so much she sunk into a stage set meant for the end of the movie. The last scene was cleanly shot but the ceiling above came crashing down on her. So young and so sweet in the end of the movie that was her last ever lead to the suicide of her murder. Its seems that there was a special thank you in the end of the movie thanking the scarlet for the characters she portrayed that inspired her to become gymnast in the first place. Weapon form: Special grieves, leg gauntlets that would grant the wearer the speed and agility of the rabbit. The warm spirit of sister rabbit always guided the user to safety. 5) Dragon-sensai dragon Sensai Dragon Grand master Drake Mcgee was one of the greatest martial artists the worlds have ever known. He started off his life a simple farm boy was taken in great teacher. He trained long and hard under his master’s guidance under his shining dragon style. It was style that allowed the use to channel his chi into focused streams of energy to defeat any challenge. In a tournament to which the prize was his own dojo and the right to marry the daughter of the king Drake faced his equal. A master of the Phoenix style, a martial art that boasted being able to turn chi into an invincible armor of flame that would burn to ash all that it touched. In their confrontation Drake came close to losing a limb or two if not for his quick thinking and mastery of his art. A concentrated stream of his chi managed a knock away the flames away from the phoenix master’s face along enough for a well-placed kick to be thrown in. Ten years past and the Shining Dragon Dojo was the most popular dojo around. He had two sons and a daughter with his wife with the two oldest showing great progressing learning their father’s style. One night after sending the students home came to his room to find his wife’s body burning in the hands of the Phoenix master holding his daughter in the other. He told him to meet them where he was humiliated in front of all that could be seen. At the arena with his daughter chained up the Phoenix master managed to cut of one arm and one leg of Drake. With victory secured in his mind he boast he was going to kill the rest of his students, his sons, and raise his daughter to bare his children. Distracted the phoenix master was not prepared for the powerful stream of chi Drakes daughter released that also broke her chains. This tore the armor from the phoenix master long enough for Drake to gather his remaining chi and infuse it with his life force. Just as the Phoenix master regained his armor ready to kill he soon ended up being turned to ash himself from beam emitted from his mouth like the might dragon his style honored. Sadly seems the Phoenix master was not total master for he did not rise from the ashes Drakes attack left him in. In his dying breath told his daughter he was so sorry he would not be able to watch her or her brothers grow up into great adults. Weapon Form: Back armor plating and chi concentration spines connecting to a right shoulder mounted fusion cannon. Drakes will guides the user as a moderator of their chi level since this power used a lot if the user was a novice. 6) Snake-princess snake Princess Snake, The daughter of very cold and unaffectionate King who ruled his land with an iron fist. Due to his cruel reign as their dictator it was not unreasonable, perhaps rather cliché for there to be an up rising. The king never saw it coming as a concubine of his broke his heart, his will, and his neck. His daughter walked in and saw what had happened but instead of screaming or threatening to call the guards on her. Seeing how powerful a woman could be compared to how her father treated both his harem and her she offered the assassin a deal. Setting her father’s death to look like he fell out his window in drunken daze. She then proceeds to adopt the assassin, her father’s favorite concubine as her mother and teacher to be an independent woman. It seems her teacher was from a long line of female assassin’s guild, the Serpent’s kiss. During the day she worked to try to make amends of her father’s actions, but at night she trained allowing her teacher to demonstrate the power a woman has over a man and the skills befitting a member of the Serpent’s kiss. Eventually the time came for her teacher to retire and living her life her own way and that night the princess had secretly been making orders to surround her castle with a deep moat. Those who worked there would be heavily paid and then dismissed once the moat was complete. Now instead of water or some other means of keeping others away what filled the lake where all the fixings for 10 foot drop into a 10 wide den of snakes. Clad in a serpent skins and adorn by a boa of a boa constrictor she spoke to her people directly. She was not deaf to her people’s cries as she rolled out wagons of gold out to where she stood. In her words they were to take all that they need then remember for every gold coin they take is the gold her father adored more than her. Money meant nothing to her nor does her position as princess especially without love. Her body would be open to any man, who would bravely come seek her in her den come the night of her 18th birthday. When a group of five muscle-bound angry and over sex men approached her asking why wait before rushing her. Tossing her boa into the air she began to show the fruits of her hidden labor as she danced around her opponents in and almost sultry manner. The sound of bones snapping as she slither her arms around their necks, arms, and legs leaving only their leader. Her people watched as fought with no army, no guards not even a maid waiting with bandages. With her dance and mastery of her sultry martial arts she crush all but one asking for him to take responsibility and take his friends home with one of the wagons she provided. The proud fool pulled a knife on her but soon found him blade on the floor with lacerations across his arms and chest. For in her hand now she held a serpent blade able to cut like a normal sword and then move like a whip. Once done she glared at her fallen attacker swearing on her soul if she so much heard he sneezed near a woman in her kingdom she would personally toss her into the snake pit. Word traveled fast and soon men far and wide bringing suitors of all types. On the evil of her 18th birthday began her trail for a mate. Details of the bloody night were kept in the minds of her people. When dawn arose the next day walking out with a blushing princess was a poor flute player. From that day forward her people flourished and so did the love in her heart. Her husband was gentle man who cared for her deeply and would do anything for her. That included sheathing with his heart a blade meant for her from an assassin of from the kingdom of one of her fallen suitors. Her assassin was from the rival guild of her master and in the end using her own serpent blade as a rope she jumped into the very pit of snake she had made in order to avenger her lover. Weapon form: The very Serpent blade of the Princess snake came to the aid of the black cat guided by the heart broken princess laced with venom. The skills and reach of the princess was truly a dance to weaken the knees of one’s enemies. 7) Horse-cousin horse Cousin horse, Billy ‘The kid’ Miles was a local boy from a good home and always high in spirit. He living next near to his uncle who owned a dude ranch and every summer he looked eager to work on with him. You see Billy like most kids had dreams of being a cowboy. He worked hard for his uncle who treated him like a son teaching him how to care for the animals, prep the horses, how to wrangle the cattle, and how to use a gun. Always the dreamer he grew up big and strong loved by all the locals for his charming cowboy presence. All seemed well until some people came demanding that his uncle hand over his land. Of course his uncle said no but one night he barged in just as fire was set in the ranch with someone grabbing the deed. He found his uncle unconscious surrounded by flames telling him to leave him behind. The ranch was burnt to the ground and all that anyone managed to recover was his uncle’s revolver he had left for him. As much as he wanted to through out the name of the man responsible for the fire, but like a cliché western no one had the guts to mess with that man. That’s when he took up his ten gallon hat, grabbed the only horse not barbequed in the fire, a rope, and his revolver he became a vigilante. One by one without every firing a killing shot he brought in his the men of his uncle’s murder in after exposing them for multiple different crimes. Single handedly he cleaned the streets of that man’s grip until one day driven made the man demanded a show down at high noon. The prize was the deed to his uncle’s dude ranch of course ‘The kid’ accepted this condition. What he had not expected was the man to pull out a desert eagle. Their fight lasted for while with Billy taking a few good hits from the large gun. It was something truly worth of John Wayne, Clint Eastwood as their fight leads to them standing alone on a rooftop. Billy with only one shot left takes out the man’s trigger finger only to get shot in the kidneys. Using the last of his strength he ties the man up like a wild calf and hangs him off the side of the building he was on. Hours later the town’s folk found the man weaken from blood lost with the deed in his pocket incriminating him. Sadly when the found Billy he had his hat tipped down sitting in a puddle of his own blood holding onto the rope even in death. Weapon form: Billy’s trust revolver and steel cable rope now did the bidding of the black cat. With the spirit of the Kid in both the rope and revolver no shot was impossible and nothing was too big for him to wrangle in. 8) Ram-father ram Father Ram, Father Roland Arthur McClellan was once a rude and violent punk who too pleasure in making other cry. He was a little demon to those who dared his neighborhood, especially those who talked about his mother or picked on his sister. His mother had them out of wedlock and their father ditched them when she became pregnant with his sister. His mother worked two jobs to support them both forcing him to play the parent to his kid sister. One day when his sister was invited to a slumber party she came back not quite the same girl. It seems she has been playing with a spirit board and brought home a guest. His mother was beside herself as he was panicked as he knew no threats from him, no wild prank could save her. Rushing into church he begged on hands and knees to a crucifix to save his sister. Hearing this the priest of the church followed the boy home and single handedly exorcised the demon from his sister. This inspired the boy to take up the cloth and began working for the people. He did a total 180 with his personality and soon he was a saintly young man. When Roland finally reached priest hood, the former delinquent himself in the same situation he did when he was a boy. For years he worked hard to support the people and times brings spirits to rest. His reputation and skill grew with each encounter. Then one day he was called for a special exorcism, for the possessed child called out for his name and the name of the priest who helped him. It seems during Ronald’s training the demon grew stronger; it took the combined effort of him and his mentor to send him back this time. Unfortunately he did not come alone and soon Ronald found himself facing hi level demon. When his mentor was to weak to aid him he put his entire will and light of his life into banishing the evil. Weapon form: Bolt Gun rosary, a special rosary that works like a Tommy gun loaded rail gun. The will off Father Ram guides the rosary beads to their target. 9) Monkey-uncle monkey Not much is known about this drunken warrior, all is known is that he made a few poor choices and not serves as the only spirit that has not died. Weapon form: The staff of the monkey king is now by the drunken master guiding the user to crush their enemies of any size at any distance. 10)Rooster-Prince rooster Prince rooster, Charles Williams the third is from a long line of performers, grandmother was an actress on Broadway and his father was stunt driver. Charles both has the dream and the pipes to be a great singer. One day when he was performing in a musical for his school he was approached by a talent agency that was scouting around. With luck by his side, good breeding, and that angel voice of his he was super star. He became the prince of the music circuit who was proud, as any man but still humble never forgetting his friends and family never forgetting his friends and family. No gig was too big or too small for him as he traveled around the world spreading the joy his music brought out. Sadly his indiscrimination would be the end of him, for one night performing for troops before their tour the enemy set explosives on the stage set to go off when he stopped singing. Weapon form: A special head set microphone connected to a sub woofer cock piece. With the help of Prince Rooster the user can charm the fairer sex, sooth the savage beast, and melt some faces. 11) Dog-sir dog Sir Dog, Lance Barkley was a young man with dreams of being a super hero. The sort of hero you read in the comics. One day during a school trip to meet a member of royalty after a tour through their historic home. Like something out of a comic or action movie a group of terrorist busted into the palace taking everyone hostage. Being the smallest in the group he was able to slip away and after a second of soul searching he took a helmet and shield from a suit of armor decorating the castle. Like certain red, white, and blue shield bashing super hero he took out the terrorist one by one with well timed swings of his shield. This all lead to a show down between him and the leader of the terrorists holding a girl from his class as leverage. Forced to take put down his shield allowing a free shot but was spared when the girl stopped on her captor’s foot. In response the terrorist fired a shot that ricocheted of his helmet hitting the stain glass ceiling hanging over their heads. Ducking down he grabs his shield rushing the guy who fired shots that all ricocheted off hitting the stain glass some more. With the last shot causing the down poor of glass he tossed his shield to protect the girl from the glass. Weapon form: A helmet that was build with sonar and a snout sensitive to smell was paired with a shield. The spirit of Sir Dog would help the user sniff out his enemies and clock them good with that oversized metal Frisbee. 12) Pig-Friend pig Friend pig, Wilber Zuk was the youngest of 5 siblings all of which too different carriers in life. The eldest brother was a lawyer; eldest sister was singer, second elder brother was architect, and second elder sister was computer expert. As for Wilber he was a kid always in the clouds wanting to join the air force. Being the youngest he always had what his siblings left behind, not an ounce of clothing or toy he had was original. Yet as much as his belongings were hand me downs his dreams were his own and his determination were just as potent. Eventually when he was 18 he had the chance to finally shake off the shackles of being the runt of the family. He was one of the hardest working cadets but also one of the quietest as he spoke to only a few. Those who he did speak with he care for like a brother and help them if the needed to before anyone saw they could not hold up their own slack. His hard work and kind nature finally paid off as soon as he hoped into his first cockpit he was one with his machine. Of course it was not long until he was battle ready and soon was up in the sky dog fighting with the worst. One day with him the lone plane in the sky when several of his men were down alone behind enemy lines. With only his plane able to provide cover fire taking the attention of the enemy. His plane ended up being shot up and he had set his beloved machine to crash into the near by enemy base. Having ejected out before hand he soon joined his friends out on enemy territory. It was a long run back to safe lines and just as they were about to be picked up by their allies Wilber caught the shimmer from the lenses of an enemy sniper scope and moved to become in between his friend and the bullet. Weapon form: In this form they say pigs can’t fly but with this powerful Jet pack sporting The Charlotte’s best insignia and serial number of his beloved machine with the fly boy as co-pilot leading the user into victory. 13) The Black Cat Since there was no official year of the cat a host must be chosen to wield the power of the excluded beast. Pressing the number 13 will initiate the transformation into a feline themed black armor. While it is referred to as armor in no real way is the host fully filling out in the armor. Instead the host is suspended in the main chest peace with the limbs being connected with a concentrated force of black energy. Progressively the space between armor and flesh will thin out the more control and the more the host comes into sync with the armor. Sadly the closer they get to synchronize with the armor without controlling it comes the risk of the fail-safe. The fail-safe is the to be taken cover by the savage nature and spirit of the vengeful black cat. Another way of the fail-safe can be activated is if the host loses consciousness in the middle of battle or if the power is attempted to be activated during a new moon, or a lunar eclipse. This also points out the strength of the armor and host have something to do with the positions of the moon making the power level of the user more of a day by day thing. Nephilim Power Bad Luck: Anything including the host will suffer from back luck ranging from simple dropping of keys to possibly fatal wounds. The level of severity ranges lower for Johnny never reaching truly fatal however anyone around him depending on how they cross Johnny will determine their fate. Key notes: 1. Only Johnny and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Buddha or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Johnny is cursed with supernatural level's of bad lucky, Murphy's law is not enough to cover the violence and horrors the disasters his luck can produce. So get use to the simple act of picking up a nickel can be a life threatening event. His luck does not only encompass himself but anyone who is in his view as well as those stupid enough to cross his path. 3. Only one's not effected by this are the other two Zodiac warriors Roger white, the Solar Fang and Cody Green, the red strip. Roger white whose presence causes them luck between them to go 50/50 on which will win at the moment. Cody Green's presence neutralizes all luck be it good or bad with in a 10 foot radius leaving anything around him be influenced with effort and skill minus luck. 4. Only Johnny can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon his removed from his hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Chinese Category:Asian decent Category:Lunar powered Category:Nephilim